Falco rusticolus
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Falco rusticolus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Falconiformes) būrio (Falconidae) šeimos (Falco) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Medžioklinis sakalas yra labai polimorfiška rūšis, todėl jos plunksnuotumas labai įvairus. Archetipiniai individai būna balti, sidabriniai, rudi ir juodi, bet jie gali būti spalvų spektre prasidedančiame balta ir pasibaigiančiame juoda. Rudoji forma atsikiriama iš baltų ruoželių ant sprando ir viršugalvio. Juodosios formos šonai yra nusėti juodų dėmelių. Baltoji forma yra vienintelė tokia sakalo rūšis, jos plunksnuotume dominuoja balta spalva. Sidabrinė forma primena šviesiai pilką viduržeminį sakalą, tik medžioklinis sakalas yra kiek didesnis. Tarp lyčių spalvos nesiskirsto, o jaunikliai yra tamsesni arba rudesnis negu juos išperėję sakalai. Juoda spalva yra sietina su patelėmis, veisėjams buvo labai sudėtinga išvesti juodą patiną. Biologija Medžioklinis sakalas beveik visą laiką lizdus suka ant skardžių viršūnių, susiporavę sakalai patys lizdų nestato, dažnai užima nenaudojamus kitų rūšių lizdus. Deda nuo vieno iki penkių kiaušinių, bet dažniausiai tarp dviejų ir keturių. Jaunikliai tarp triejų ir keturių mėnesių amžiaus tampa visiškai nepriklausomi nuo tėvų. Mityba Medžioklinis sakalas minta tik paukščiais ir žinduoliais, ši rūšis minta žinduoliais dažniausiai iš visų. Dažniausiai medžioja skrisdamas horizantoliai, auka sučiumpa ant žemės. Medžiojami paukščiai: čiamčiakai, žąsys, kirai, varnų šeimos atstovai, žvirblių būrio paukščiai, bridėjai. Medžiojami žinduoliai: kristukai, švilpikai, lemingai, pelėnai, voverės ir kiškiai. Kai kurie žinduoliai sveria net tris kartus daugiau negu skalas. Retais atvejai medžiokliniai sakalai minta dvėseliena. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Falco rusticolus Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=159154 on 2011-02-18 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Falco rusticolus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos